Jinx
Jinx is an Honorary Titan and a former villain . Prior to joining the Teen Titans, Jinx was a former top student of the H.I.V.E. Academy and the former leader of the H.I.V.E. Five. She is also the girlfriend of Kid Flash. Portrayals Jinx is often portrayed as still being the ex-villainess turned good. She's also the love-interest of Kid Flash. Powers Jinx can alter the probability of something happening, which is symbolized by pink energy. It can also result in bad luck for her enemies or good luck for her allies. Weaknesses Jinx can be quick to anger even when she's a heroine, and this can lead to her judgment and/or concentration being clouded. History Teen Titans Speed Demons 2.0 Jinx is now a new member of the Titans East with Kid Flash. She watched Kid Flash and Superboy begin their race around Jump City, used to Kid Flash's show-off nature. Jinx then arrived to give Kid Flash and Superboy back up when they faced Captain Cold, but it appears she didn't do anything obvious in the fight. Cold Air Jinx later took over protecting Jump City with Kid Flash and Alex Lang while the Titans were in Gotham. Jinx also helped Alex and Kid Flash make a welcome home feast for the Titans. Jinx later volunteered to stay while Raven and Superboy recovered from their last fight in Gotham. Jinx left with Kid Flash once Superboy developed super breath and saved them from Plasmus. Superboy Jinx was the first to see a three-year-old boy sleep on the roof and called the other Titans East to the sight. She then wondered if the boy was dead since he wasn't moving. She then pointed the kid out to Kid Flash. She then encouraged Kid Flash to ask why the boy was there. She then laughed when she learned that the boy was the son of Superman and laughed even harder when Robin suggested that Superboy flew up. She then jokingly asked if any of her teammates ever saw a little boy fly. She then agreed with Kid Flash that she'd have seen everything when she saw this little boy fly. She was then shouted at by Robin and agreed that she'd help Superboy out. She then told Superboy that if he used a cape Kid Flash provided, he'd fly like Superman. After Superboy cleared his mother's name, Jinx cheered with the other Titans East. Jinx told Kid Flash that she got Superboy's autograph for herself and Kid Flash. Conner Jinx is a new heroine of about Kid Flash's age. One day, she saw Kid Flash walking past and liked him instantly. She then coughed audibly to get Kid Flash's attention. Jinx then pretended to fix herself up to keep Kid Flash's attention and then said hello to him. She then held his hand and kissed him on the cheek when he began to make a small earthquake out of nerves. Kid Flash and Jinx then talked outside of a cafe. Three years later, Jinx and Wally, now the Flash, married. The following year, Jinx was part of the Justice League's first attack on Darkseid's forces but retreated when Darkseid actually arrived. Jinx then waited at the evacuation point with the others when there was a large explosion. Jinx then said that she wouldn't bet on Superman and Superman X surviving. It was then revealed that they both were alive, and Jinx joked that Flash as whiped by his aunt before towing to Iris' scolds. Jinx later went to see Superman X's new children, Kyle and Kara with Flash, and her toddler son, Jai, the new Kid Flash. Jinx then marveled at Raven's twins. Raven Wayne Raven Wayne II: Dreams Come True Jinx is a young girl that's naive about certain customs and becomes one of Raven's ladies in waiting after her marriage to Conner. While trying to help Lana wake Raven up, they realize that it's Raven's dog Mel, and Jinx is sympathetic to the dog since she's about to have puppies. In the kitchen, Jinx is introduced to Raven, and she is stated to probably get along very well with Raven, and it showed as she was eager to the idea of toast and jam for breakfast. Jinx quizzed Raven about which color was right for different occasions. Jinx eventually bombarded Raven with review until she broke down and demanded a break. Jinx later went out with Raven to dish out invitations and danced to a lively tune. She also helped deliver several of Mel's puppies. At the banquet she brought out the pudding and nearly dropped it before Bart got it. Crossover Between Teen Titans and Bakugan The Teen Titans meet the Battle Brawlers and their human Guardian Bakugan in the Bakugan Universe, since the different gates actived to accidentally enter into the other world of the other universe to meet the humans and the Bakugan human forms there. Legend of the King Cheetah Jinx has her hair loose as a hair down, she is the anti-heroine and the chosen one in the legend of the big King Cheetah, one of the three legendary Cheetah Teen Titans, Kole is also the legendary Cheetah Teen Titan. The King Cheetah's old disciple known as Sierra is the female human Green Goblin who throws the pumpkins away against her enemies, Jinx and Kid Flash are going to fight against her, along with Kole, Gnarrk, Mas y Menos, Beast Boy and Speedy. Episode Appearances Season 1 *H.I.V.E. Five *Jinxed *Pink Problem *Bee who you are *The Hive Rules *Think Jinx *The 6th Titan *H.I.V.E. Titans *Weakfire *Mother May-Eye *Final Exam *Titanbot 5000 (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Clown and Out *Slugger *Kitty City Season 2 *Deception *Super Silkie *Hack Attack *Power Hour *Jinx Drinks *The Big Bank Theory *Telephony *Apocolypse Now *Homecoming *Tooth Feary *Clowning Around *Jinx City Part 1 *Jinx City Part 2 Season 3 *Jinx Raven *If Memory Serves *Does Not Compute *Titanbot Return *The Start of a Bad Joke *Terra-ble Competition *The Beast Within *H.I.V.E. Load *Wavelength *Baby Titans *Emo Trapped *Field of Enjoyment *Lady League Season 4 *Unfair Lair Share *Family Feud *Garage Sale *Mind Warp *Wyykyd Communycatyon *Vocal Crimes *Space Case *Janx Season 5 * Revved Up *Lightspeed *In a Flash *Jinx Dreams *Jinx, You owe me a Soda *Go! *Things Change (Non-Speaking) *A Big Problem *Titans Together Season 7 * Crossover Between Teen Titans and Bakugan * Jinx Dates the Human Hydranoid * Jinx, Masquerade and Hydranoid, the Doom Beings Trio * Jinx Dressed With Alice Gehabich's Clothes, But With Her Hair Down * Jinx & Alice, With Their Identical Clothes * The Betrayal of the Former Doom Beings * Masquerade's Former Spies Are Controlled * You Belong to the Mighty Mag Mel * Gramorr the Grand Wizard of Chaos Season 8 * The Legend of the King Cheetah * Jinx VS Sierra * Spider-Man Meets Green Goblin's Female Form One Part 1 * Spider-Man Meets Green Goblin's Female Form One Part 2 * Kole Helps Jinx Movies *Teen Titans: The Movie *Teen Titans: The Movie 2 *Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokoyo Other *Teen Titans: The Video Game *Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion 2 *MUGEN *Teen Titans & Bakugan: Heroes United *Bakugan: Teen Titans & Bakugan's Human Forms 'Appearance Count: 75 '(+ 5 Video Games) Trivia *Jinx also means to say something will or wont happen and then it does. It also is something you say to someone which is followed by "You owe me a soda." *Jinx is the most recurring villain in the series. She is even more recurring than Slade and the other members of the Hive. *In the episode Titans Together, Jinx joined the good side and became a titan. However, in the spin off series: Teen Titans Go!, Jinx was evil again and still lead the H.I.V.E. *Jinx, Kole and Sierra are from the origin of King Cheetah, their mighty adoptive grandfather. Category:Teen Titans Category:Superboy Category:Conner Category:Raven Wayne Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Wests Category:Mothers Category:Allens Category:Villains Category:H.I.V.E. Five Category:Metahumans Category:Former Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Females Category:King Cheetah Origins